This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Driveshafts for automotive vehicles have shaft members that have historically been formed from steel. Due to dimensional variations that occur during the manufacturing process, driveshafts may exhibit an out-of-balance condition when rotated. Typically, steel balance weights or counter weights were welded to the shaft member of the driveshaft assembly to correct the out-of-balance condition. As needs and technologies changed, the shaft members of driveshafts began to be manufactured from aluminum. While steel counterweights continued to be used with the aluminum shaft members, it was relatively more difficult to secure the steel counterweight to the aluminum shaft member. The use of alternative materials other than steel for counterweights may require more material, bulkier forms and/or render the counterweight more susceptible to oxidation or corrosion.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved counterweight.